What's Wrong With Kurt?
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Somethings wrong with Kurt, and it's up to the guys to find out what's wrong. God help us all...... just plaine stupid humor. Finished


What's Wrong With Kurt?  
  
The institute was quiet today. It was lightly raining outside, no thunder, no lightning, just rain. Not many people were outside. There were a few institute kids around, somewhere in Bayville. Scott and Jean were at the movies, Todd had gone to the store with Kurt, Lance and Kitty had gone shopping, and Pietro had went to buy a present for Tabitha.  
  
Todd was now walking through the door, with some paper bags, filled with junk food. He and Kurt, would stash the food in there room, planning it to last a week, it usually lasted until dinner or later that night. Scott and Jean had come in after him, talking and laughing. They had gone to see 'Bring it on, again.' Jean had forced Scott to go with her. Scott must have had a good time, as he was laughing as Jean was talking about a part in the movie. Kitty and what looked like Lance, came in after Jean and Scott. Kitty was talking to Lance, who was holding, like 50 shopping bags, 12 boxes, and some hand bags. Kitty had obviously had a great time.  
  
You couldn't be to sure about Lance, although Kitty had just kissed him, so he was probably happy.Pietro was wright behind Lance and Kitty. He had a small box behind him, and was sneaking it upstairs. Tabitha was behind him, trying to see what it was. She knew it was for her, so she had to see what it was. Todd had reluctantly shared his snacks, with the rest. Bobby looked like he was going to ask something, but didn't.  
  
That was only because Remy beat him to it."Hey, Todd, where is Kurt." said Remy, eating a candy bar.  
  
"Well he got depressed and wondered off." said Todd, making some root beer floats.  
  
"How do you know he's depressed?" asked Lance, playing with Ding Dongs.  
  
"Well, lets see. He was moping all over the store, he sighed a lot, and the one that most gave it away, was the fact, that he was talking to a duck at the park. You know what was werid though, that the duck was talking to him." said Todd, eating his root beer float.  
  
"We have to find, what's wrong with him, to the bathroom." said Scott, in leader mode.  
  
"Umm, why are we going to the dunny?" asked Pyro, walking behind the others.  
  
"Simple, really. You see Toad, Rogue, and Evan, are the only ones, who understand Kurt's mind. Since Toad's brain hurts, and Rogue's on a shopping spree, with her mom. Evan is the only one left, but he lives in the sewers, so the bathroom's, pipes lead directly to the sewers." said Pietro, in his, 'I know more than you do.' tone.  
  
"So, thats why were going to the bathroom." said Pyro, smiling.  
  
"So, John, you understand now?" asked Lance, going into the bathroom.  
  
"Have no clue." said Pyro, bringing in the rear.  
  
Everyone stared blankly at him, than turned to the toilet."EVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Pietro into the now open pipes. In the sewers of Bayville.  
  
Evan Daniels sat on a stone, talking to Callisto. When all of a sudden, a noise broke the silence, and the twos talking."EVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the voice of Pietro, all through the sewers.  
  
Unluckily, the pipe was right next to Evan's ear. "Owwww!" yelled Evan, as he fell into the sewage water.  
  
He climbed back out and went over to the pipe. " WHAT DO YOU WANT, AND THAT HURT!" he waited for a reply.  
  
"Hey, that was loud." said Pietro. "So w-hats up?"  
  
"Thats what you bothered me for?" asked Evan, back into the pipe.  
  
"No, we were wondering, if you could tell us, why Kurt is so sad?" asked Scott.  
  
"How would I know? Well did he break up with Amanda?" asked Evan, now sitting by the pipe.  
  
"No." said Lance.  
  
"Have you been ignoring him?" asked Evan.  
  
"No more than usual." said Todd.  
  
"Is he sick?" asked Evan.  
  
"I don't think so, no. He was fine this morning." said Bobby.  
  
"Did you forget his Birthdays tommorow?" asked Evan.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You did, didn't you?" asked Evan, with a sigh.  
  
"So thats what the girls were talking about, earlier." said Jamie.  
  
"I knew it was his birthday, mates." said Pyro.  
  
Silence, than."WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" came all the boys at once, well except Evan, who had gone back to talking to Callisto, and plugged up the pipe, with 5 spikes.  
  
A Spike came threw the pipe and went threw the wall. "Well, I guess he left?" said Roberto, with a shrug.  
  
"I know, lets through Kurt a surprise party." said Rogue, coming around the corner.  
  
She and Amanda, were walking past, talking about Kurt's birthday, they looked at the boys, who looked like they were talking into the toilet.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" asked Amanda, arching her eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing." they all said at once, and then walked off. The girls stared at the spike in the wall, and then shrugged.  
  
FIN 


End file.
